Desk Work
by CrimsonBlack'Soul
Summary: Konatsu sleeps during desk work. How does Hyuuga wake him up? SMUT, YAOI, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


**Desk work**

Hyuuga opened his office door and yawned. He looked at his blond assistant. The boy was sleeping against a pile of papers. Hyuuga smirked and got closer.

"KONA-CHAN!"

Konatsu jumped off his chair, startled. Hyuuga chuckled.

"Sleeping during work again? Eh, Kona-chan?"

The boy glared at the brunette and sat back. "It's not like it's my work. How many times have I told you to do your own desk-work, idiot Lieutenant…"

"Neh neh, but you look so much better on a desk than me, Konatsu-kun"

The boy sighed and got back to the pile of papers. Hyuuga eyed the boy. He wondered what the boy would really look like actually _on_ the desk.

"What are you looking at me for? Lieutenant?"

The taller man smiled and leaned a bit against the blonde. "I'm imagining _you_ on this desk"

The other gulped and turned back. "WHAT?"

The brunette chuckled. "You heard me" He leaned closer, looking at the blonde's thin lips. "I'm imagining _you_ on this desk…" he whispered.

"Lieutenant…" Konatsu whispered, not believing in what was happening. The other smirked and softly licked the younger soldier's lips.

Their mouths suddenly closed in on each other with a passionate fury. Hyuuga threw the chair between them into the floor. The brunette grabbed the other by his shoulder and pushed him against the pile of papers, knocking some of them off. They didn't lose time; their tongues swirled together in a consensual dispute. Hyuuga tore off the blonde's immaculate Imperial Army jacket and pushed it back, licking his neck.

Before Konatsu knew it, he was already shirtless. He groaned as he noticed Hyuuga's still so perfect posture and started undressing him.

The brunette chuckled once more and licked his earlobe, nibbling it softly. Konatsu moaned slightly and started undressing him faster. Hyuuga trailed down the tip of his tongue through Konatsu's skin, making the other shiver under his grip.

He reached Konatsu's reddish nipple and nibbled on it. The blond brought him back to his mouth, reaching for the other's pants. He tore them off and grabbed Hyuuga's cock, squeezing it softly.

Hyuuga groaned into the kiss, leaning his forehead against the boy. Loving the reaction, Konatsu smiled as he pumped Hyuuga's cock, watching the other groan and hold on to him harder.

Hyuuga was panting. He smirked as Konatsu took his sun glasses off, to look at his eyes. They stared at each other, both panting. Hyuuga reached for the boy's pants as well and pushed the blond to the table.

He eyed the other's cock devilishly and licked the tip, savoring the pre-cum. He did this several times, holding the boy's tights against the table.

"S-Stop… Teasing me… You i-idiot…" Konatsu managed to whisper.

"As you wish, Kona-chan" He took all of the boy in his mouth.

The feeling of having the blonde's throbbing organ inside his mouth was delirious to him. He brought his head up and down, moaning and licking it at the same time, knowing for the way Konatsu reacted, it made him go closer and closer.

Konatsu couldn't take it for much longer. He could barely breathe. In the midst of his ecstasy he wondered where the Lieutenant learned to do this. The thought of him fucking others made him go sick.

But when Hyuuga deep-throated him, all of his thoughts disappeared as he moaned loudly. The brunette did it again.

"AHHHH I-I…I'M GONNA C-COME!"

Hyuuga didn't let go, going even faster than before. This threw the boy over the edge while he screamed with pleasure. The blond came inside his mouth. Hyuuga swallowed it while he stared at the boy.

Konatsu gulped and admired the slender toned form of his boss. A thin layer of sweat made him glow under the low light that came from the window. Konatsu smirked and kissed Konatsu all the way up to his mouth. Licking his lips and biting them. He felt Konatsu grow hard once again against his crotch and chuckled.

"Eager are we?" he whispered on the boy's ear, licking his earlobe.

In response, Konatsu brought him closer. Hyuuga smirked and reached down. He found the boy's twitching hole and entered him, while he licked and sucked on his nipple. He stuck another finger and started scissoring him.

Suddenly Konatsu screamed under him.

"D-Do that again!"

Hyuuga smiled. "You mean this?" He pressed the boy's prostate once more.

"AHHHH YES THAT! R-RIGHT THERE!"

Hyuuga chuckled and brought in a third finger. Konatsu squirmed a bit under him, panting.

After he deemed the boy ready his fingers abandon the boy with a small whine from him. He replaced his fingers with his cock, slowly entering the boy. He groaned at the feeling, trying to keep himself from ravishing the boy right away.

Konatsu pushed Hyuuga down against him. They kissed and the brunette started thrusting slowly.

"You like… Being fucked… By me? Kona…chan…"

Konatsu moaned. "Faster you idiot…"

Hyuuga chuckled, but complied. He started fucking the boy much faster, pushing him against the table. The last surviving pile of paper was finally brought to the floor when Hyuuga turned the boy, making him face the table.

With each thrust he tried to get even more inside of him than before.

He found the spot that made the boy see stars. Konatsu was gripping the table, screaming Hyuuga's name.

That only made the Lieutenant go faster, with a groan.

They were both very close. He pushed against the boy's prostate every time, earning louder screams each time.

"K-Kona…Tsu…" He fucked the boy mercilessly, not able to hold back anymore.

With Hyuuga's name screamed, Konatsu came against the table..

Feeling the blonde's insides throbbing around his cock, he gave another thrust, shooting his load inside the boy.

Hyuuga gave a small kiss on Konatsu's back and got out of him. He collapsed next to the boy, panting hard. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"You're a wild lover… Kona-chan…"

Said boy blushed and buried his face on the table. He wished he could just fall asleep there. He felt Hyuuga trailing his fingers through his skin. He was so tired…

"Kona-chan…"

"Hum…?"

"KONA-CHAN!"

Konatsu opened his eyes and jumped off his chair. He looked at Hyuuga and gulped.

"Sleeping during work again? Eh, Kona-chan?"

Konatsu widened his eyes. Images of his dream flashed through his eyes and his face turned red.

"Eh? What is it?"

"Nothing…" He managed to mumble, turning around to the table again, trying his best to keep his cool, and ignore the erection that pulsated on his pants.

Hyuuga smirked. He suddenly got closer to the boy. Konatsu felt the other against his back and gulped, gripping the table harder.

"Having wet dreams during desk work Konatsu-kun? Tsk Tsk…"


End file.
